


workplace drama

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [6]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Sexual Assault, Break Up, Co-workers, Eavesdropping, Fights, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Workplace, guhjklsdcvfrg salty on main today, nostalgia good end aegsrhdgntfgrfd, nostalgia is yucky, ritsu is a strong independent boi who don't need no man 😔, unless that man is not takano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 6: it's all your fault!“And it’s all your fault, too. I’m not even gonna pretend it’s mine.”





	workplace drama

“Onodera. This is shit.”

A small tree’s worth of paper slams down on Ritsu’s desk, shaking his can of coffee to near spilling. He doesn’t stop typing. He doesn’t look up.

“Onodera—!”

“I get it, Takano-san. ‘Redo it by the end of the day or else you’re fired.’ Will do.” Ritsu is unblinking, preoccupied, a bit annoyed. Tired but completely present.  _ Tired _ in a different meaning of the word.

Kisa throws an amused glance in Ritsu’s way, hides it when Takano looks up. He still giggles behind his hand, though. Their interactions are always entertaining.

Takano touches Ritsu’s shoulder, lowering his voice, “Stay after the six o’clock meeting, Ritsu.”

“Don’t use my given name.” He doesn’t look up.

“...” Takano takes his hand back, displeased. “I’m gonna take an early lunch. Get it done.”

“Yes.”

Kisa lays his hand down on his keyboard, audiating a small “huh.” _ Something must have happened. _ He gazes up at Ritsu, his firm chin. His unbreaking eyes.  _ I wonder what it was. _

  
  


At 7:33 that evening, in an otherwise empty conference room, Ritsu said to Masamune, “We’re done.” And then he said, “I said we’re done a week ago and you’re still doing this. Do I have to make this any more clear to you? I don’t want to be with you anymore. I can’t  _ deal  _ with you anymore.”

_ Oh, that makes sense, _ thinks Kisa, his ear pressed up against the door of the conference room in the most casual, non-eavesdropping position possible. And then, _ Wait, what? Were they dating or something? When? What—? _

“Don’t touch me. Not now, not ever. Quit texting me. Delete my number. I don’t care what you have to say.”

“Ritsu—.”

“Don’t touch me!” A slap so loud that it makes Kisa stand straight up.

This wasn’t particularly the type of workplace drama Kisa was expecting, but it wasn’t disappointing in the slightest. He wasn’t sure how “casual” he was being now, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. It was like one of those weird TV shows he used to walk in on his mother watching, the ones with men in full suits and women in semi-formal dresses arguing, kissing, staring. He kinda gets the appeal at the moment. It’s human nature to have your eyes drawn to the train wreck.

“You fucked up my life, you know. I can’t sleep at night anymore. I can’t hold down my food. I can’t work without being afraid of what comes after I clock out. I hate you. I fucking  _ hate _ you.” Kisa can practically see the look on Ritsu’s face, or maybe he can’t. After all, Kisa has never seen Ritsu angry; he can’t imagine that anyone else has either. But he pretends he knows the expression: forehead red and strained, eyes tight, brows furrowed so closely they’ve become one. Kisa can see the heave of his chest. “And it’s all your fault, too. I’m not even gonna pretend it’s mine.”

Takano’s voice is gravely and obviously angered. Stern. Kisa smells danger. “Ritsu, don’t you dare talk to me like that.” Something slams against the wall, the sound of struggle. “You’re mine.”

“Stop—!”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Wet sounds, struggling sounds, and zippering.

_ Woah… _ Kisa pulls away.  _ Shit… Should I call someone? I should call someone, right? _ Choked sounds.  _ Fuck. _ Kisa pulls out his phone. _ ...Who am I supposed to call again? _

A jarring, cracking sound. Slamming, thudding. Grunts. Someone falls to the ground. And then, nothing but panting. It’s quiet at first, but then quick, sharp, panicked. “I… I’m getting HR.”

The door goes flying open… and Kisa goes with it. “Woah!!” He falls into Ritsu’s chest, nearly knocking him over.

“K-Kisa-san?”

Kisa regains his balance, flustered. He looks up and sees tears, looks down and sees blood on his knuckles.  _ Wah… _ He stands up, hides his face. “Um…”

Ritsu takes his hand. He’s shaking. “...Can you come to HR with me?” He can’t make eye-contact. His lip is bleeding.

Kisa purses his lips. His boss is on the floor, not moving. There’s a huge dent in the wall. A bloody dent.

“...Yeah. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they were boyfriends! _oh my god they were boyfriends..._
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
